


In Your Eyes You're Holding Mine

by PotterheadAvengerDemigod



Series: (when I'm away I will remember) How You Kissed Me [5]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterheadAvengerDemigod/pseuds/PotterheadAvengerDemigod
Summary: It’s another night when Wally’s alone in their bed, Nightwing out helping the other Bats. He'd never begrudge his boyfriend for helping people, saving people, but sometimes he wishes their hero-ing schedules didn't clash quite so much.Tumblr prompt: When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other kisses their lips/nose/forehead





	In Your Eyes You're Holding Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Perfect by Ed Sheeran!
> 
> Tumblr prompts: [Kissing prompts](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts)
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s another night when Wally’s alone in their bed, sprawled out under the sheets, face buried in Dick’s pillow. He’s slowly inching his way to Dick’s side of the bed, inhaling the scent of Dick’s shampoo (and conditioner, no one will ever convince Wally the other man doesn’t use it) greedily, the smell familiar and welcoming. Nightwing’s out helping the other Bats solve a case, and Wally will never begrudge his boyfriend for helping his family when they need him, never begrudge his boyfriend for saving people, helping people, but sometimes he wishes their hero-ing schedule didn’t clash quite so much.

Wally himself had just gotten back from a stint in Central while Uncle B took a break to spend time with the twins, and he’d barely spent a day in Dick’s presence before the other man was called to Gotham to help. He hasn’t fallen asleep in the same bed as Dick for almost a month, and hasn’t gone on a date with Dick for even longer.

He’s starting to think the universe has something against them.

And tonight’s shaping up to be another lonely night -Dick tended to stay at the Manor on nights when he was in Gotham, and it was getting closer to Damian’s death anniversary and Damian himself was always twitchy around the day itself. Dick would probably stay in Gotham.

Wally turns on his side, curling up under the sheets, now fully on Dick’s side of the bed ( _ “You better stay on your side of the bed, Walls,”  _ Dick had said, and Wally had laughed, knowing just how much he would listen to that joking order.)

The bed feels startlingly empty, even though Wally should really be used to it by now, but it’s strange sleeping in a cold bed without Dick to curl into. They’re both tactile people, it makes for a perfect sleeping arrangement because even if they don’t fall asleep together they always migrate towards each other in the end.

Wally misses the feeling of Dick’s body pressed up against his own, hard lean lines and strong arms and the tickle of his dark hair.

It’s fine. It’s just one night, Dick’ll be back tomorrow and Wally can convince him to take the day off from work and they can cuddle together until they’ve both gotten their fill of physical contact and then some.

He falls asleep to that happy thought, dreaming of a nice day in with his boyfriend doing whatever they wanted.

* * *

Wally wakes abruptly, and it’s still nightfall when he glances through the partially closed curtains. The bedside clock reads three AM, and Wally’s honestly unsure what woke him.

Then he wakes up a bit more, and the sound of the shower running and the sight of the crumpled black and blue suit on the ground clue him in.

Dick’s back, and apparently he didn’t stay in the Manor this time. Wally smiles, listening to the absentminded humming coming from the bathroom, the soft, almost unconscious tune carrying in the silence. It’d be great to get to cuddle tonight.

Wally lies back down and purposefully curls into Dick’s side of the bed, Dick’s pillow under his head. If his boyfriend wants his side back, he’s going to have to manhandle Wally over to the other side, and Wally wagers Dick’s going to be too tired after patrol to do so.

He means to stay up and wait, but he’s still exhausted and the gentle humming and the lull of water droplets on tile don’t help. His eyes fall shut before he even realises, and he only wakes when the bathroom door cracks open and light floods out.

Wally squints against the brightness and can’t help the whine that rises up in the back of his throat in protest, making Dick chuckle lowly. A second later the light goes out, and Wally makes a vaguely grateful sound.

The other man makes his way over to the bedside, dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and scrubbing a towel through his dripping wet hair even as he pointedly crosses the bed to sit on Wally’s legs.

“What’d I say about sleeping on my side?”

“Not to,” Wally answers, grinning unrepentantly.

Dick rolls his eyes, shoving at Wally and huffing when the speedster stubbornly stays in place.

“Come on, Walls,” Dick grumbles. “Move your big ass over, I wanna sleep.”

“Hey, you like my big ass, stop complaining,” Wally teases, still squinting just a little, his words slurred with sleep.

“Yeah, yeah, but that big ass is gonna be all that’s left of you if you don’t move over, dude.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t break Bats’s no kill code for this. Besides, you lo-” Wally breaks off abruptly, a yawn fragmenting his sentence.

“Love me too much,” Wally finishes, and Dick scoffs, yanking the pillow out from under Wally’s head and grinning viciously when the redhead yelps.

The sudden drop wakes Wally up more effectively than even the lights from the bathroom did, and he grabs another pillow and throws it at Dick in retaliation, the other man just tired enough that his guard is let down, the pillow smacking Dick right in the face and sending him crashing to the mattress in a rare show of gracelessness. 

Dick grunts as he hits the mattress, and Wally is on him immediately, a pillow already in hand and raining hits down on Dick.

The acrobat pouts under the onslaught and raises his arms to block the blows, waiting until Wally stills just momentarily, then grabs the speedster by the waist and yanks him down, flipping their positions in an instant.

Wally scowls and wriggles, but Dick pins him down and the older man rolls his eyes and raises his arms preemptively- there’s no way Dick isn’t going to take revenge.

But revenge doesn’t come in the form of a pillow fight, and instead Dick shifts a little and straddles Wally’s hips, pinning his boyfriend down with his weight. Hands loosen their grip around wrists and then nimble fingers are making their way down lean muscles, full lips brushing  _ just  _ so over freckled skin. Slowly, the speedster relaxes as Dick’s calloused hands run softly over sleep-warm skin, trailing under fabric and caressing. Wally melts into the bed, presses closer to Dick and molds his lips over his, and then Dick strikes.

Gentle strokes become aggressive scratches, fingers scrabbling roughly at bare sides and scritching under arms. Wally cries out and wriggles helplessly under the assault, legs flailing and hands pushing at Dick’s bare chest, but Dick takes the shove and rolls with it, fingers tickling relentlessly in all the speedster’s most sensitive spots, and Wally whines under Dick’s touch, giggles falling uninhibited from bitten lips.

“St-Stop!” Wally gasps out between laughs, writhing. “I give, I give, you win!”

Dick grins, and slowly his fingers calm their movements, but he stays where he is, his weight resting fully on Wally, pinning his boyfriend down under him. Wally’s face is scrunched up in a mixture of uncontrolled laughter and displeasure, and Dick smiles at his boyfriend, unable to resist leaning down and pressing his lips to Wally’s, the other man’s lips warm and swollen from being bitten. It’s a soft kiss, almost chaste, considering how long they’d been apart, a dry press of lips to lips.

Dick’s thumb comes up to press at the scrunch of Wally’s brow, smoothing wrinkled skin as he pulls away from the kiss and presses his lips to Wally’s forehead instead, a touch of warm, chapped skin before he draws away.

“I missed this,” Wally murmurs against Dick’s skin, pulling the acrobat down to rest against him, mouthing softly at the juncture of Dick’s throat and shoulder. He licks into the dip of Dick’s collarbone and nips at the tan skin lightly, smiling against skin that’s just starting to purple when Dick lets out a low moan.

Dick cards a hand through sleep-mussed red hair and presses a kiss to the crown of Wally’s head, rubbing the ball of his palm soothingly against speedster-warm skin. Wally mewls softly and melts into the touch, and before he knows it a yawn is forcing its way out of his throat and he leans his head against Dick’s chest, the steady heartbeat beneath his ear gentle and familiar, lulling him into a sort of half-daze. He feels his eyes fall shut, fluttering against tan skin, and feels more than hears Dick chuckle above him.

“My sleepy speedster,” Dick croons, and Wally can’t even summon up the strength to be indignant. He curls further into Dick as the other man shifts and maneuvers both of them on their sides, lean arms wrapping around Wally. Another kiss is pressed to the redhead’s hair, and then Dick is settling down too, and Wally can just hear the stifled yawn that he tries to hide.

“Sl’p,” Wally murmurs against bare skin, and Dick nuzzles against the crown of his head and nods, wrapping his arms tighter around Wally and closing his eyes.

Wally can feel the exact moment Dick falls asleep, breathes evening out and his heartbeat slowing ever so slightly, and Wally presses his ear to Dick’s chest, the steady beat of his heart and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest gentle and lulling in his ear, and Wally doesn’t even realise when he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_dreamdweller/)  
>  Pop over and say hi!


End file.
